Karena Kau Jodohku, Haruno Sakura
by Rosdin Always Sasusaku
Summary: bagaimana kalau jodohmu, musuhmu sendiri? ikuti kisah selanjutnya
1. Pertemuan Pertama

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

EYD BERANTAKAN

DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR : SASUKE.U & SAKURA.H (SASUSAKU)

RATE : T

YANG NULIS,,, YA PASTI SAYA HAHAHA

_**Bagaimana jika jodohmu adalah musuhmu sendiri?**_

Sakura Pov

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah di KHS, aku senang sekali bisa masuk sekolah ini. Karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit, ya, walaupun aku masuk denga bantuan beasiswa.

Oh ya perkenalkan namaku,Haruno Sakura, aku berusia 16 tahun, dan aku mempunyai mata emerald dan rambut soft pink.

Saat ini aku sedang membereskan kamarku lalu munuju kamar mandi.

"Sakura….ayo cepat bangun…kamu mau terlambat"! Ucap ibuku 'Rin'

"Iya bu…..sakura sudah bangun".ucapku

Akhirnya aku pun telah selesai membersihkan tubuh dan aku turun untuk sarapan pagi, dan setelah sarapan aku memakai sepatu.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya bu…"ucapku dengan riang.

"Iya, hati – hati dijalan ya, sayang!"ucap ibuku dengan senyumannya.

Normal Pov

Sakurapun pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, karena jarak rumah dan sekolahnya hanya 20 meter. Disaat sedang berjalan, tiba – tiba sebuah motor Ninja berwarna hitam sedang melaju kencang menyerempet sakura, dan sakurapun jatuh terbentur sakura menghampiri seorang pemuda motor tersebut dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Hei, bisa tidak pakai motor pelan –pelan?"bentak sakura padanya.

diapun membuka helmnya dan menjawab pertanyaanny.

"Salah sendiri Jalan ditengah – tengah" Jawab Pemuda tersebut dengan seenaknya.

sakura masih membeku melihat pemuda hitam kebiru – biruan yang mencuat seperti model emo tapi menurut sakura seperti "PANTAT AYAM" ,wajah yang tampan, dan mata onyx yang bisa membuatnya terjerat kedalamnya. Pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke

"Hei, pinky kenapa kau melamun, terpesona padaku, heh..?"Ucap sasuke

"Apa!Tidak mungkin aku terpesona padamu, apa – apaan kau memanggilku PINKY, dasar PANTAT AYAM menyebalkan..!" ucapku kesaldan mengejek.

"sudahlah aku malas berdebat denganmu, bye pinky, sampai berjumpa lagi…!" Sasuke mulai menghidupkan motonya dan melaju kencang..

"Awas kau patat ayam, kami-sama semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi..!"gumamku kencang, sampai – sampai semua orang melihatku.

"Dia sangat tampan"Batinku tanpa kusadari..

* * *

TBC

Minna

Gimana fic nya Seru ga,?

Gomen ficnya jelek n GAJE soalnya ini fic pertamaku n mungkin cerita ini udah ga aneh lagi v ini bener dari otakku sendiri…! Plakkk/ kenapa jadi curhat ea,,,,!

Saran dan Komentar di butuhkan,,,!

Read n Review


	2. Bertemu Lagi deh!

CHAPTER 2

Saat ini Sakura sudah sampai disekolahnya dan sedang berjalan dikoridor menuju kelasnya, disaat membuka pintu kelas X-1, kelasnya , matanya terbelalak melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam kebiru-biruan seperti _PANTAT_ _AYAM_ sedang duduk dibangku paling belakang dan sedang memandangi jendela. Pria yang tadi pagi menyerempetnya "Uchiha Sasuke". Dan Sakura masih memperhatikannya, merasa diperhatikan Sasuke pun melihat siapa yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu _Emerald_ bertemu _Onyx_.Sakura sadar dari lamunanya , dia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tepatnya didepan Sasuke. Setelah menaruh tas, Sakura berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sasuke sedari tadi tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Sakura sampai akhirnya Sakura keluar dari kelas.

"Fiuh, hampir saja Jantungku copot karena melihat ketampanannya, lebiih baik aku ketaman belakang untuk menetralkan perasaanku." Gumam Sakura sambil memegang dadanya, tepatnya merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Hn, ternyata gadis itu menarik juga..!" gumam Sasuke dalam hati, disertai senyumannya, Ralat seringainya dan diotaknya sudah muncul berbagai ide untuk menjahili Sakura.

Suasana Taman begitu tenang, terdengar suara kicauan burung–burung dan merasakan Angin sepoi –sepoi yang membelai rambut soft pink panjang ini Sakura sedang memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan – sentuha angin, membuatnya merasa tenang, Tiba–tiba ketenangan itu hilang karena merasakan ada yang duduk dia membuka matanya dan melihat kesampingnya siapa yang mengganggu Seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya. Yeah pria itu bernama Sabaku No Gaara, sahabat kecilnya.

"Gaara, sedang apa kau disini dan sejak kapan kau datang ke konoha..?" Tanya sakura padanya dengan nada yang sedikit berteriak.

"Aku pindah sekolah kesini, dan aku pindah rumah juga, tepatnya tadi pagi, dan kita tetanggaan loh..!" Ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambutku hingga berantakan.

"Hei, rambutku kusut tau, seenaknnya kau mengacak–ngacak rambutku, padahal tadi sudah kutata dengan rapih,, huft menyebalkan." Uca p Sakura sedikit kesal dan menyilangkan tanganya dibawah dadanya.

"Maafkan aku ya Hime, ternyata kau tidak berubah sama sekali..!" Ucap Gaara sambil mengelus Puncak kepala Sakura. Mendengar hal itu wajahku Blusing dan aku menutup wajahku.

"Kau ini selalu saja membuatku malu.!" Ucapku masih menutupi wajahku.

"Coba kulihat, seberapa merah wajahmu.!" Ucap Gaara sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya.

"Tidak mau, kau benar–benar menyebalkan…! Ucap Sakura dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera berlari.  
"Hei, kau mau kemana, Sakura.?" Ucap Gaara dan segera berlari mengejarku.

"Kena kau, sudah–sudah aku capek nih, oh ya kamu kelas 10 berapa,,..?" Ucap Gaara sambil memegang tangan sakura.

"Iya nih, aku juga capek banget, aku kelas 10-1 , kalau kamu sih,,..?" Tanya Sakura penasaran

"Aku juga sama, bagaimana kalau kita kekelas bersama, dengar bel sudah berbunyi." Ucap Gaara sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Let's Go to The Classroom." Ucap Sakura penuh semangat.

Disaat Gaara dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka, semua siswa dan siswi melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung, mungkin mereka kira kalau Gaara dan Sakura Pacaran. Dan saat ini mereka memasuki kelasnya dn sama seperti tadi para siswa dan siswi bingung, terkecuali, Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari, dan Hinata, karena mereka tau Gaara dan Sakura sahabatan.

"Kau duduk dengan siapa Gaara,,?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku duduk dengan Sepupuku, Temari.!" Gaara menjawab.

"Oh, yasudah, aku mau duduk dulu ya,, Jah.." Ucap Sakura sambil menuju kursinya.

Disana sudah ada sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino, sedang mengobrol dengan kekasihnya Sai, gomen aku ga tau nama kepanjangan Sai,,,hehehe,,..! ^_^

"Hei Forehead, dari mana saja kau denga Gaara,,?" Ucap Ino sambil berteriak di dekat telinga sakura.

"Berisik Pig, aku tidak tuli dan aku baru saja dari taman..!" ucap sakura santai.

Disaat Sakura sedang asik-asiknya menceritakan Sakura dan Gaara tadi di taman, tiba-tiba seorang pria mengagetkan kami. Dia menggebrakan meja dan menatap marah pada kami, beruntung suasana kelas gaduh jadi orang–orang tidak mendengarnya.

"Bisa tidak sih, kalian tidak menceriakan suatu hal yang bodoh,,..?" geram Sasuke.

"Suka–suka kami donk, kami yang bercerita, apa urusannya denganmu '_PANTAT_ _AYAM'_..!" geram Sakura

"Tch, dasar '_PINKY'_ kau membuatku kesal, lihat saja nanti kau akan menyesal telah membuatku marah..!" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Akan kutunggu itu, '_PANTAT_ _AYAM'_ baka..!" Ucap Sakura menantang, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangkat alis, bingung.

Sekarang Pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia Guru Kakashi, siwa dan siswi ada yang tidur, baca komik, dan-dan, dan photo – photo. Bel Istirahatpun berbunyi. Semua murid–murid berhamburan keluar.

"Sakura, ayo kita ke kantin." Ucap Ino sambil menggandeng tanganku. Saat sakura ingin menjawab Sasuke sudah memotongnya-

"Sakura ada urusan denganku, kau duluan saja ke kantin..!" ucap Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan sakura dan membawa Sakura keluar menuju gudang sekolah.

"Lepaskan, apa yang kau inginkan.?" Geram Sakura berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kau akan menyesal telah membuatku marah..!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, hah..?" bentak Sakura dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan telah menghimpitnya. Saat ini Sauke tengah membuka dasinya , rompi sekolahnya dan membuka bajunya.

TBC

Gimana ficnya abal – abalnya jelek banget ya ,,,?  
Review, Please…!


	3. Oh tidak, Ciuman pertamaku, musnah

**Gomen, kalau fic ini mengecewakan atau jelek, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi…!**

**Selamat Membaca! **

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SASUKE.U & SAKURA.H (SASUSAKU)

By : Rosdin Always Sasusaku

"Hanya sekedar bersenang-senang sebentar." Kata Sasuke yang telah telanjang dada, disertai seringainya yang mengerikan.

Entah mengapa, Sakura yang melihat seringai Sasuke yang mengerikan, dia pun merinding dan semua bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Jangan macam-macam kau _Pantat Ayam_, atau aku akan berteriak!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Ayolah, kau jangan munafik _PINKY, _bukankah kau senang kuperlakukan seperti ini, hem?" Sasuke yang mulai mendekati Sakura dan memagari Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Dekat. Sangat dekat. Semakin dekat. Sasuke mulai memiringkan wajahnya. Hidung pun bersentuhan, akhirnya bibir mereka menempel. Sakura memberontak, mencoba menjauhkan dada sasuke tapi usahanya sia-sia, akhirnya diam, tidak membalas ciumannya dan tidak mau membuka mulutnya, karena Sasuke kesal, diapun menggigit bibir bawah Sakura dengan keras."Aw" Tanpa menghiraukan suara rintihan Sakura, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura.

Bugh

"Aw". Rintih Sasuke karena Sakura menendang titik kelemahannya, dia pun jatuh terduduk karena sakit yang luar biasa. "Kau, apa yag kau lakukan?". Mata _Onyx _Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Rasakan itu dasar _PANTAT AYAM PERVERT, _kau kira aku menikmatinya, hah.?". bentak Sakura pada Sasuke. "Wee". Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya (mengejek), dan segera berlari meninggalkan nya sendirian.

"Tch sial, aku gagal mengerjainya, benar-benar memalukan.!" Runtuk Sasuke sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hei Forehead, darimana saja kau.? Teriak Ino yang berlari menuju Sakura dan Ino melihat bibir Sakura yang Biru Lebam. "Hei kenapa bibirmu bengkak gitu, apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu.?" Ino yang menatapnya Intens.

"Hei, jangan berteriak seperti itu aku kan tidak tuli dan jangan menuduh orang sembarangan, , aku tidak sengaja menggigit bibirku, jadi lebam seperti ini deh, hehehe.!" Sakura tertawa dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, kukira si Uchiha itu, menciummu.!" Mendengar Ino bicara seperti itu tiba-tiba pipinya merona merah.

"Forehead, nanti pulang sekolah, anta aku ke KONOHA MALL ya, aku mau membeli baju untuk kencan dengan Sai." Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura manja.

"Ya. Yaya, terserah kau sajalah Pig." Ucap Sakura pasrah.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan pelajaran Kimia pun dimulai dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi murid-murid karena gurunya killer ya siapa lagi selain _Guru Anko_. Dan bel pulang pun berbunyi murid – murid KHS pun berhamburan keluar dari gedung.

"Forehead, ayo antar aku soalnya, kencannya jam 5 sore dan aku perlu mempersiapkan diriku dengan sempurna.!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura dengan semangat. "

Disaat sampai di KONOHA MALL , mereka langsung mengunjungi tempat pakaian satu per satu.

"Ino ayo kita pulang , aku sudah lelah nih dan kau pun membeli banyak pakaian, bukan.!" Gerutu Sakura yang mulai kesal.

"Sebentar lagi, aku lagi melihat baju yang ini.!" Ino yang bicara tanpa menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat sosok lelaki yang dikenalnya, dengan ciri-ciri _PANTAT AYAM._

"Sedang apa dia disini dan kenapa sih aku selalu bertemu dengannya, menyebalkan.?" Gumam Sakura pelan.

Sasuke sedang menemani seorang wanita berumur 30 tahunan, dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata _Onyx_ yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa bosan dengan gadis-gadis yang melihatnya dengan tatapan, yang membuatnya muak karena setiap dia berjalan gadis-gadis selalu meneriakinya. Dan tak sengaja dia melihat Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. Mata merekapun bertemu. Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya supaya tidak melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Sedang apa dia disini dan kenapa dia melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu.?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kau sedang apa disini.?" Sasuke yang sudah tiba dibelakang Sakura, dan Sakura bergidik mendengar suara berat khas Sasuke tersebut.

Sakura berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. "Terserah aku donk, memangnya kau yang punya Mall ini.?" Dengan nada yang sedikit marah.

"Kenapa kau selalu melihatku dengan tatapan mengerikan seperti itu.?" Sasuke yang mulai memegang tangannya.

"Karena kau telah merebut ciuman pertamaku." Sakura menjawab dengan penuh emosi. Ino yang sudah membyar pakaiannya, bengong meliat Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke, itu pacarmu ya.?" Tanya seorang wanita disamping Sasuke, dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ibu, sudah selesai.?" Sasuke melirik wanita tersebut, dan ternyata ibunya.

Sakura membungkuk, memberi hormat dan tersenyum manis.

"A. ano, saya bukan pacar Sasuke.?" Sakura yang canggung bicara pada ibu Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku berharap, Sakura pacaran dengan Sasuke dan bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti Sakura makan malm dirumah kami.!" Dengan senyumannya dan memegang tangan Sakura.

"Bagaimana ya, -

"Ibu, dia akan datang kerumah kita.!" Dengan cepat Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan menekankan kata **AKAN DATANG**, disertai seringainya.

"Bagaimana Ini.!" Batin Sakura gelisah.

TBC

Makasih Banget atas para pereview yang udah komentar.

Itu berarti banget buat aku..!  
ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

Review Please!


	4. Pantat Ayam, Menyebalkan

"_Sasuke, itu pacarmu ya.?" Tanya seorang wanita disamping Sasuke, dengan senyuman manisnya._

"_Ibu, sudah selesai.?" Sasuke melirik wanita tersebut, dan ternyata ibunya._

_Sakura membungkuk, memberi hormat dan tersenyum manis._

"_A. ano, saya bukan pacar Sasuke.?" Sakura yang canggung bicara pada ibu Sasuke._

"_Tapi, aku berharap, Sakura pacaran dengan Sasuke dan bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti Sakura makan malm dirumah kami.!" Dengan senyumannya dan memegang tangan Sakura._

"_Bagaimana ya, -_

"_Ibu, dia akan datang kerumah kita.!" Dengan cepat Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan menekankan kata AKAN DATANG, disertai seringainya._

"_Bagaimana Ini.!" Batin Sakura gelisah._

_Apakah Sakura akan datang?atau dia memilih tidak datang!_

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR : SASUKE.U & SAKURA.H (SASUSAKU)

RATE : T

**Rosdin Always Sasusaku**

_**Bagaimana jika jodohmu adalah musuhmu sendiri?**_

"Terima Kasih Sakura, Tante sangat senang Sakura mau makan malam di rumah kami" Mikoto (Ibu Sasuke) langsung memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat dan tersenyum bahagia.

"I-Iya, sama-sama Tante, aku juga senang karena Tante mengundangku makan malam dirumah Tante" Sakura membalas pelukan Mikoto dan Ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana Sakura dan temannya (Ino) pulang bersama kami?" Mikoto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Tante, kami pulang naik Taksi saja" Sakura menolak permintaan Mikoto secara halus.

"Yah, padahal Tante ingin sekali pulang bersamamu dan ingin tahu rumahmu" Mikoto berwajah murung.

"Sudahlah Sakura terima saja, kasian Tante Mikoto" Ucap Ino yang daritadi bengong melihat SASUSAKU dan Ibu Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Sakura ikut dengan Tante" Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum. Dan membuat Mikoto dan Sasuke senang dan terpesona melihat senyum Sakura yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Sasuke? ya, Sasuke memang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura karena terpesona dengan senyumannya dan dia sangat senang melihat senyum Sakura yang membuat hatinya tenang, bahkan dia senyum-senyum sendiri dan ada semburat merah tipis di pipinya dan tanpa dia sadari, Ino memperhatikannya dari tadi dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung? Kenapa Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita pulang" Mikoto menarik tangan Sasuke dan Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengikuti Mikoto dari belakang.

Sakura dan Ino mengikuti dibelakang Mikoto dan Sasuke. Kini mereka sampai ditempat parkir dan Ibu Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk duduk di kursi depan bersama Sasuke. Dan itu membuAT Sakura kaget. Sasuke pun menoleh ke Sakura dengan seringainya. Sakura membuang mukanya ke samping karena kesal melihat seringai Sasuke. Sedankan Ino dan Mikoto duduk dibelakang. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan antara SASUSAKU, sedangkan Mikoto mengobrol dengan Ino, tentang SASUSAKU. SASUSAKU?.

"Tante mau nanya, sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura pacaran tidak sih?" Mikoto berbisik pada Ino.

"A-ano, saya tidak tau, tapi saya melihat Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri melihat Tante dan Sakura megobrol, tepatnya melihat kearah Sakura!" Ino mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Wah, berarti tandanya Sasuke menyukai Sakura dong" Mikoto menjawab dengan sedikit teriak dan membuat Sakura menoleh kebelakang.

"Tante kenapa, tadi memanggilku?" Sakura bertanya pada Mikoto.

"Ti-tidak, kami tadi sedang menceritakan cerita lucu" Mikoto gugup, karena ketahuan Sakura.

"Tante, hampir saja, ketahuan fiuh" Ino menghela nafas.

Akhirnya Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura. "Rumahmu dimana dan jalan apa?" Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke. "Rumahku di .No.35" Ucap Sakura.

"Itu rumahku" Sakura menunjuk rumahnya dan membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Yang mana?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Itu yang warna pink, yag ada pohon Sakuranya!" Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hn" Seperti biasa hanya kata-kata "_Hn" _saja yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Terima Kasih Tante dan Sasuke, telah mengantar kami" Sakura membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Tante mau mampir dulu tidak?" Sakura menawarkan Mikoto.

"Tidak usah, kami masih ada urusan" ucap Mikoto tersenyum. saat Mikoto dan Sasuke akan pergi, Ibu Sakura "Rin" melihat Mikoto. Dan Rin memanggil Mikoto.

"Mikoto, kau mikoto kan?" Ucap Rin penasaran.

"Iya, bukankah kau Rin?" Tanya Mikoto yang tak kalah penasarannya.

Rin berlari menuju Mikoto dan memeluknya erat. Mikoto dan Rin bersahabat sudah dari SMP.

"Hiks,Kemana saja kau, Hiks, kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Ucap Rin sambil menangis.

"Maaf, aku tidak bilang padamu, kalau aku sudah pulang ke konoha, dan kau masih ingat perjanjian UCHIHA dan HARUNO, kan?" Mikoto membelai rambut pink Rin.

"Iya, aku masih ingat dan kapan akan kita lakuka perjanjian itu?" Rin melepas pelukannya dan tersenum.

_Ada apa sebenarnya diantara UCHIHA dan HARUNO dan apa perjanjiannya?_

_Tunggu Chapter berikutnya._

* * *

TBC

Gomen ceritanya pendek, alnya aku g sibuk ma PMR

RnR

Buat yg Review, maksih banget ya, aku seneng banget, masih ada yg mau baca fic jelekku ini.

SASUKE I LOVE U,,,,!

PLAK/ Di Shannaru ma Sakura

hehe


	5. Ya Ampun, Ternyata ini penjanjiannya!

_"Mikoto, kau mikoto kan?" Ucap Rin penasaran._

_"Iya, bukankah kau Rin?" Tanya Mikoto yang tak kalah penasarannya._

_Rin berlari menuju Mikoto dan memeluknya erat. Mikoto dan Rin bersahabat sudah dari SMP._

_"Hiks,Kemana saja kau, Hiks, kenapa tidak mengabariku?" Ucap Rin sambil menangis._

_"Maaf, aku tidak bilang padamu, kalau aku sudah pulang ke konoha, dan kau masih ingat perjanjian UCHIHA dan HARUNO, kan?" Mikoto membelai rambut pink Rin._

_"Iya, aku masih ingat dan kapan akan kita lakuka perjanjian itu?" Rin melepas pelukannya dan tersenum._

_Ada apa sebenarnya diantara UCHIHA dan HARUNO dan apa perjanjiannya?_

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR : SASUKE.U & SAKURA.H (SASUSAKU)

RATE : T

**Rosdin Always Sasusaku**

_**Bagaimana jika jodohmu adalah musuhmu sendiri?**_

"Rin, aku dan Sasuke menunggumu ya di rumah kami dan aku masih ada urusan lagi, bye" Mikoto melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki mobil.

"Ibu kenal dengan tante Mikoto?" Sakura bertanya pada Ibunya.

"Iya, Mikoto sahabat ibu, memangnya kenapa?" Rin mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuman penasaran" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayo kita masuk" Rin membawa Sakura ke dalam rumahnya.

**SAKURA POV**

Aku menuju kamarku untuk istirahat sejenak, untuk menghilangkan stres yang ku derita gara-gara si _PANTAT AYAM_ itu, dan kuputuskan untuk berbaring di kasur empukku.

"Hah, tadinya aku tidak mau datang kerumah si _PANTAT AYAM_ itu, tapi Tante Mikoto mengundang Ibu" Aku mengeluarkan nafas gusar.

"Awas kau _PANTAT AYAM, _lihat saja nanti" Sakura menggerutu dengan memukul-mukul bantalnya.

Setelah itu, aku menghampiri kamar mandiku untuk membersihkan tubuh dan pikiranku. Aku kembali menaiki tempat tidurku, untuk memasuki dunia mimpi.

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari menerpa wajahku, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan segera turun untuk sarapan pagi.

**MALAMNYA**

Aku sedang memilih pakaian yang mana, yang akan kupakai. Akhirnya aku menemukan pakaian yang sesuai untukku. Aku memakai gaun perpaduan warna pink dan merah, disertai pita berwarna merah di pinggangku dan aku memakai jepit bunga Sakura di rambutku dan memakai sepatu high heel berwarna merah.

"Sakura, ayo cepat kita akan berangkat sekarang!" Ucap Ibuku, di ruang tamu.

"Iya Bu, Sakura mau turun sekarang kok!" Ucapku sambil berlari menuju pintu.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di mobil, saat sampai halaman kediaman UCHIHA, aku menganga melihat rumah yang sangat indah dan megah, seperti rumahnya Goo Jun Pyo (BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS) hehehe.

**NORMAL POV**

Ting,tong, suara bel berbunyi dan terbukalah pintu rumah tersebut dan keluar pelayan kediaman UCHIHA.

"Silahkan masuk, anda sudah di tunggu di ruang keluarga UCHIHA" ucap pelayan tersebut, membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada kami.

"Rin, kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi dan ayo cepat kita segera membicarakannya" Mikoto berucap dengan semangat. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berbeda langsung terpesona dan mulai timbul semburat merah.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan sih?" ucap Sakura yang mulai curiga.

"Sasuke, ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sakura dan kalian akan menikah, setelah kalian lulus sekolah tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini, karena ini adalah perjanjian warisan keluarga UCHIHA dan HARUNO" Ucap Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke, berkata serius.

"APA" SASUSAKU berteriak tidak terlalu keras.

"Wah, kalian kompak sekali, Ibu jadi tidak sabar kalian segera menikah" Ucap Rin Ibu Sakura dengan riang.

"Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya dan pasti Sakura pun setuju kan?" ucap Sasuke, melirik Sakura disertai seringainya.

Sakura yang melihat seringainya bergidik dan hanya bisa diam, karena dia tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita pindah ke ruang makan, makanannya sudah tersaji" Ucap Fugaku

"Halo Nona, Saya sudah dapat berita tentang Sasuke dan Sakura!" Ucap seorang pria, seperti seorang detektif.

"Apa beritanya?" ucap Seorang Gadis, di telpon dengan raut muka penasarannya.

"Ternyata, mereka di Jodohkan" Ucap Detektif tersebut.

"APA?, baiklah Terima Kasih, kerjamu bagus" ucap gadis tersebut yang tadi ekspresinya cemas menjadi menyeringai.

"Lihat saja, kalian tidak akan bahagia, hanya aku yang pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke!"

* * *

TBC

Siapa Gadis tersebut dan bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?  
Gomen Updatenya Lama dan Dikit, aku masih sibuk ma PMR,,,

hehehe

RnR ok!


End file.
